Best Halloween Ever
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Booth and Brennan have the best hallowe'en ever. BB, HodgelaFor Culluns Bullpen Challenge!


The Best Halloween Ever

A/N this is a Culluns bullpen challenge fic, for the month of October!! Hope you like it!! BB and Hodgela!!

Temperance Brennan stood in her bedroom, looking in her full-length mirror, her best friend Angela Montenegro standing right beside her. Tempe was trying to make the skirt Angela chose look longer, and Angela was fixing her own hair.

"So… I'm a devil, but I'm in a mini skirt? I thought Devils wore red pants," Tempe was not too happy with a few things.

First that she had to dress like this, this skirt was way to short; second, that Angela and Hodgins had invited a million people to her apartment for a Halloween party. About half those people where from the apartment building so they couldn't call the cops.

Finally, that they hadn't asked her if she wanted to have tons of people over on Halloween.

It's not that Tempe didn't like Halloween, it's just that this was always the night that she stayed home and ate candy and watched movies with pictures of her parents. Last year, after they had found her mother's remains, Russ had even come.

"Guy devils wear pants Bren. Girls wear skirts," Angela sighed and she straitened out her shirt. Not that there was much to straiten. Angela was wearing a leather corset type shirt for a top, with leather arm warmers.

_That corset comes too high and shows off way too much cleavage, not to mention her skirt!_ Tempe kept thinking.

Angela's skirt was again, black leather and she had a long cape buttoned around her neck, along with a black ribbon necklace. She had curled her hair into perfect ringlets that she was shaking out a little to make it more relaxed.

For the last three additions to Angela's costume, she had a pair of black boots that came to her thighs, and she had a black belt across her waist, she had black eye shadow, and quite a bit of eyeliner, as well as black lipstick.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" Temperance asked, a touch more than slightly annoyed.

"I'm a vampiress," Angela told Tempe.

"You don't really look like a vampire," Brennan said, looking away from her appearance in the mirror.

"Oh well," Angela sighed again, and then went back to fixing her curls.

"So… I'm a devil… but I wanted to be a skeleton," Brennan took her turn sighing.

"Bren, sweetie, no. Ok? Just, no."

Brennan looked back into the mirror. She was wearing a black halter-top, black mini skirt with red fishnets and black, ankle high boots. She had little horns on her head and red eye shadow, eyeliner and lipstick. Her over shirt was a loose, silk bathrobe that Angela had altered into a long jacket that nearly hit the ground.

"Why did you want me to be a devil anyways?" Brennan asked, just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Red hair Bren," Angela said, fluffing up her hair and then going and turning on the, not so Halloween music.

XXXXXXXXXX

HALF HOUR LATER

Tempe was right, there were about a million people crammed onto her dance floor that she had made in her apartment.

There was a buffet table with lots of chocolate and chips and pop and bear, and the music was loud.

A werewolf, a baseball player, a pumpkin following the baseball played, and a skeleton walked into the apartment while a song called Try Too Hard by Pink played.

_You follow every line, you wear your perfect patch and style_

"Go dance Bren!" Angela told her friend who was seeming more and more restless.

But you're like a satellite and you're driftin through the sky 

"But," Tempe began.

You can't make up your mind about this or that, or anything at all 

"Go!" Angela pushed Brennan towards the dance floor.

So you go with the flow and hope to God that no one knows it 

Brennan got into the song and began to dance.

_Everything you are, everything you say_

_Everything you do is not for you_

_Everything you feel everything you know_

_You found it on your favourite TV show_

She ran off the floor and pulled off her boots and bathrobe over coat before running back to the dance floor and dancing more.

And it's people like you that make me sick 

_I'm surrounded by you everywhere I look_

_And it's people like you that make me sick_

_I'm surrounded by you everywhere I look_

_Is there somewhere I can go to get away _

_Where there's truth and people who mean what they say_

Brennan was now jumping up and down on the floor, her hair flinging around, if Angela hadn't pinned her horns down so well that Tempe couldn't take them off without help, they would've come off long ago.

_You try too hard_

_You just try too hard_

_You try too hard_

"Who's the red head?" Hodgins asked as he walked up to Angela, then he looked at her. "Ohh, who cares?"

_Everything you are, everything you say_

_Everything you do is not for you_

_Everything you feel everything you know_

_You found it on your favourite TV show_

"That's no ordinary red head," Booth said, shocked, "that's Bones!"

"You mean Dr. Brennan?" the little pumpkin asked.

"Yeah, Parker, that's who I mean all right."

_Everything you are, everything you say_

_Everything you do is not for you_

_Everything you feel everything you know_

_You found it on your favourite TV show_

"No!" Hodgins gaped and Zach looked wide eyed at his employer and friend.

"That's her all right," Angela giggled. She had hoped this would be the reaction.

And it's people like us that make me sick 

_I'm surrounded by it everywhere I look_

_Is there somewhere we can go to get away_

_Where there's truth and people mean just what they say_

Brennan heard the song begin to end and so she relaxed a little.

_You try too hard,_

_You just try too hard_

_You try too hard  
_

The song ended and Tempe was beaming as she walked out of the dance floor crown, her cheeks were now red too. She walked, barefooted, strait to the buffet and grabbed a beer before cracking it and walking back over, not looking at who was standing in front of her, because there were so many people.

She nearly tripped over Parker. "Oh, I'm sorry," she suddenly realized who the pumpkin was and she knelt down. "Parker?"

"Hi Dr. Brennan," he said shyly.

Tempe smiled. "Hello, you look very cute in your pumpkin," she said, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you," Parker blushed and you could even see it behind his orange face paint.

Temperance stood up to see a baseball player. "Hello Booth," she smiled. "Nice costume."

"You too Bones," Booth looked at her, up and down.

"I'm missing two parts of it though," Bren grabbed her over coat and boots and pulled them on.

"What do you think?" she asked, happier that there were more people here that she knew.

"Gorgeous," Seeley said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Isn't that a little revealing Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked, still shocked from seeing her dancing.

"Well, yes I suppose, but I wanted to be a skeleton, so I guess this will have to work," she smiled at Zach.

Hodgins looked at Angela, "Angela, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Hodgie, and you look…" Ange had troubles finding the right words for a werewolf costume, "hairy."

Hodgins chuckled. "Thanks, would you ever kiss a werewolf?"

"Let's find out," Angela kissed Hodgins quickly. "I guess so."

Temperance smiled. "Parker? Would you mind giving up your dad for a few minutes? Just one dance," she had decided it would be best to ask the boy first.

"Yes," Parker said, running over to the buffet table before his dad could say other wise.

"Thank Bones, now the kid won't get any sleep," Booth chuckled and took Brennan's hand before going to the dance floor.

The song was Be Be Your Love by Rachel Yamagata, and it was already at the course.

They went to the center of the floor, and Booth put his hands on Brennan's hips and felt her hands go around his neck.

Everybody's talking how I can't be your love But I wanna be your love Wanna be your love for real 

_Everybody's talking how I can't be your love _

_But I want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

_Want to be your everything_

Temperance thought about how Seeley Booth had been there for her through everything. She had known for a long time that she liked him, maybe more, but she didn't know.

The song progressed and it was near the end,

Please sir don't you walk away 

_Everybody's talking how I can't be your love_

_But I want to be you r love_

_Want to be your love for real_

Booth smiled. He knew that love happened once in a lifetime, he had thought he loved Rebecca, same with Cam, but now, here with her in his arms Booth knew, Dr. Temperance Brennan was the one he loved, maybe it helped that she was in a little devil costume but…

Tempe did something Booth wouldn't have suspected, she leaned up and pressed her lips gently onto his lips.

Booth returned the kiss, marking this in his books as the best Halloween ever.


End file.
